The Echo Creek Show, Season 1, Episode 1
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: "Interview Time", "Weird Taste", and "Giveaway Match", featuring Jackie Lynn Thomas. Hosted by Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.


"**LIIIVE!, ON TAPE FROM ECHO CREEK, IT'S THE ECHO CREEK SHOW!"**

(Audience cheers)

**"NOW, HERE ARE TWO PEOPLE PERFECT FOR THE JOB, MARCO DIAZ AND STAR BUTTERFLY!"**

(Audience continues to cheer)

"Thank You, Everybody", says Marco

"And Welcome To The Show", says Star, "I hope you guys have a good time"

"So Star", says Marco

"Yes Marco", says Star

"What is this show about?", says Marco, "Is it a talk show, a game show...?"

"Well, Marco", says Star, "THIS IS EVERYTHING AND MORE!"

"Well how much more?", says Marco

"Well I can tell you one of our audience members we have the chance to win $50,000 later on in the show", says Star

(The Audience "Oohs")

"Well, in that case...", says Marco, "It's time for our first segment called 'Interview Time'"

(Star and Marco go to the Couch)

"Alright", says Star, "Our first guest is one of our Producers and one of our friends, she is also going to be in the first episode of 'Ask Me Anything', and was Marco's crush and ex, Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Jackie Lynn Thomas

(Jackie comes from backstage and sits on the couch while the audience cheers)

"Jackie great for you to be here", says Star

"Glad to be here" says Jackie, "You the show was going to be with me and Marco until they thought you would fit perfectly"

"Wow, really", says Star, "Marco, you've been awful quiet for a while now"

"I'm fine", says Marco, "It's just awkward between me and Jackie since we broke up"

Really, Marco", says Jackie, "I thought it was cool between me and you, dude"

"It is", says Marco

"You guys realize you guys are on air", says Star, "Anyway, Let's talk about 'Ask Me Anything'"

"Did you get any good questions?", says Marco

"Well, you see guys", says Jackie, "We don't know what the questions are until we are on the air"

"Oooh!", says Star, "Like a surprise"

"Exactly, Like a surprise" says Jackie

"Specking of surprises", says Star, "We are going take a commercial break, when we come right back Jackie and Marco are going to do another segment, so stay tuned"

(Audience Cheers and Cuts To Commercial)

"Welcome back", says Marco, "I'm here Jackie Lynn Thomas, and we are going to be doing a segment called 'Weird Taste'"

"We are going to try 3 different food items that are odd and are going to give our opinions out loud", "Ready, Jackie"

"Ready," says Jackie

"Alright the first item is coming up and it...Chicken's Feet, from East Asia, Caribbean, South America, and South Africa", says Marco

"Let's go in and take a bite"

(Jackie and Marco both eat the Chicken's Feet)

"Uggh", says Jackie, "I can taste a lot of bone, dude"

"Me too", says Marco, "I barely getting some of the meat"

"Let's go on to the next meal, Tuna Eyeballs from Japan"

(Jackie and Marco both eat the Tuna Eyeballs)

"Oh, yuck", says Marco, "There very juicy and gross"

"I agree", says Jackie, "I'm so glad we didn't try anything like this on our dates"

"I miss those", says Marco

"Me too", says Jackie

"Anyway, our final dish is Penis de taureau" says Marco trying to prounce the French word

"Oh No", says Jackie, "You know what that is"

"No", says Marco

"Bull Penis", says Jackie

"Oh boy", says Marco

(Marco and Jackie both eat the Bull Penis)

"Okay, I feel like I'm going to gag", says Marco

"Me too, dude", says Jackie

"Let's hurry up and finish the segment", says Marco, "That's the time we have, up next we are going to have one audience member to play for $50,000"

"So, stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Jackie Lynn Thomas, we're be right back"

(Audience Cheers and Cuts To Commercial)

"Welcome back to the show", says Star, "It's now time for our final part of the show called 'Giveaway Match'"

"Here's how this goes, this screen has everybody's face in our studio audience and when I say stop the wheel of faces is going to stop and person's face shown here is going to play for $50,000"

(Audience Cheers)

"3...2...1...STOP!"

(The Wheel Stops on Sharon Williams)

"YES!", yells out Sharon while she gets on stage"

"Hello what's your name?", says Star

"Sharon"

"Well Sharon nice to meet you", says Star, "Here's how the game works, on this screen is 20 boxes with 10 matches, your goal is to 5 out of the 10 matches if you get one match, $5,000, if you get two matches, $10,000, if you get three matches, $20,000, if you get four matches, $25,000, all five matches, $50,000!"

"WOOO!", yells out Sharon

"Now listen", says Star, "You can only do this in 30 seconds, time will start after you yell out your first two numbers"

"8 and 10", says Sharon"

(30s)

"No Match", says Star

(22s)

"1 and 8",says Sharon"

"No Match", says Star

(13s)

"8 and 3", says Sharon"

"No Match", says Star

(4s)

"8 and 1", says Sharon"

"No Match", says Star

(3s)

(2s)

(1s)

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sharon that you didn't get any matches, but we are still going to give you $1,000", says Star

"Thank you, for having me on", says Sharon

"That's all time that we have on today's show", says Marco

"Don't miss Jackie Lynn on 'Ask Me Anything', remember you can still ask her questions today, get your questions in before tomorrow", says Star

"We'll see you next time", says Marco

"Bye!", says Star

**Hope you liked the Echo Creek Show, tell me your thoughts in the comments, also PLEASE STILL SEND YOUR QUESTIONS TO JACKIE FOR ASK ME ANYTHING. IT PREMIRES TOMORROW!, Thank you :)**


End file.
